


The Hidden Truth

by Shinigaminoko



Category: Naruto
Genre: Civilian Council Bashing, Elder Council bashing, Evil! Danzo, F/F, F/M, Gen, Good! Akatsuki, Good! Orochimaru, Good! Uchiha Clan, Haruno Sakura Bashing, M/M, Multi, Naruto will protect the other Jinchuriki's, Smart! Naruto, Uchiha Clan Genocide, Uchiha Sasuke isn't a douche, Young ANBU Team
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26392873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigaminoko/pseuds/Shinigaminoko
Summary: After the death of the Sandaime and before the Godaime could be chosen, the council banishes Naruto. Now Naruto will show them just why messing with someone with the blood of an Uzumaki is a bad idea. Starting with the one whose been messing up his life for so long.Rewrite of my original posted in FF.Genius! ANBU! New Bloodline! Godlike! Naruto.Pairings undecided, but it will be Shounen-Ai.
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji/Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Itachi/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 13
Kudos: 122





	The Hidden Truth

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or the characters.

_**The Hidden Truth** _

_**By:** Shinigami no ko_

**Prologue:**

_Konohagakure: Hokage's office_

Four masked figures stood stoically in front of the Hokage, postures straight and deadly intent rolling off of them in waves, The shortest of the four took a step forward, fist clenched at his side. He couldn't believe this was happening. Hadn't they suffered enough. Apparently not. "They can't do that! Why are you letting them have this much control? It isn't fair that Karasu-sama has to be banished for a mission they assigned us to complete." Beneath the ceramic mask, blue eyes glowed ominously, "Why would you give us this mission? Did we not suffer enough already? Why must Karasu-sama be forced to shoulder this burden on his own?"

Unlike other ANBU's, the four standing in front of the Hokage was the youngest in Konoha's history; the oldest amongst them was barely thirteen years old while the youngest was just seven. As the smallest ANBU began his tirade, Sarutobi Hiruzen lowered his head, he agreed with everything the young one was saying. He had allowed the council to have too much sway and power, even over him and his authority. As the ranting came to an end, the elderly leader raised his head a bit and sighed at the sight that met his eyes. Karasu was standing in front of Hyou while Ryuu and Tora stood on either side of the small boy, each of them offering their silent comfort to him as his body shook and muffled sobbing was the only sound in the room for a while.

"Hyou." Karasu whispered, arms tightening around the small, quivering form. "It'll be alright."

Not being able to stomach the sight, or the pain he had caused these kids, Sarutobi turned his attention towards the window. The words Hyou spoke echoed within his mind, the truth behind each word, piercing his heart like a thousand needles. 'It's time I take back control. I'm just sorry it had to come to this in order for me to act like the leader I am and not the figurehead the elders and civilians would have me be.' Glancing towards the four, Sarutobi squared his shoulders. It was time he try to make amends, starting with the four who suffered the most. "Remove your mask." The four ANBU's looked at their leader, weirdly. "I have something I wish to say, and I need to say this to the people behind the mask, not to my elite soldiers."

Sharing a look, Karasu took a step away from Hyou, turning on his heels, he faced the village leader, while Ryuu and Tora straightened themselves up and Hyou sniffed. Raising their arms, they untied the knot binding the mask and pulled it from their face. With the mask removed, four young boys were revealed. Two of the males had ebony hair and eyes, the third had grayish-silver hair and gray eyes while the last one had blond hair, streaked red and iridescent colored eyes.

Uchiha Itachi, Miyamoto Sai, Miyamoto Shin, Namikaze Naruto -to the public he was known as Uzumaki Naruto- and the last member of this team had been Uchiha Shisui, who was killed in action during a mission gone awry just a few weeks prior. The lost of Shisui was still an open and festering wound they were still nursing and trying to cope with. Within the bingo book, the team was given the moniker Konoha no Gogyo Kijin -Konoha's five elemental demons. Each of them were able to control a certain element with deadly force but it was the way they were able to combined their elements with each other that caused the fear.

"I'm sorry for everything. I knew you four were still recovering from the last mission and with the lost of Shisui... I should have gone against the council and had another group of ANBU take this mission." Sarutobi closed his eyes. "I'm sorry for all of the pain you're feeling. You four are so young, and I keep forgetting... that despite you being seasoned shinobi's and the most feared amongst the ranks, you are just kids that have suffered more then most." At the mention of Shisui, he saw how both Itachi and Naruto stiffened, but pretended not to as he continued. "With your most recent mission... and what Itachi will now have to face... Life hasn't been kind to you, but know that from now on, I'll make sure things change." The four glanced at their leader and for the first time since they became shinobi's under his rule, they see a light burning within his eyes. "It's about time I take back the mantle of Hokage and be the leader Konoha needs and not the figurehead the elders and civilians would want me to be. I'm just sorry it took me this long to stand up for you. Had I done something sooner... I could have prevented what you had to do."

Naruto bit his lips, quailing the quiver of sorrow, eyes tearing up as he stared at the elderly Hokage. "What's been done, cannot be undone." The blond whispered, lowering his head, "I can't believe... even for a second... that they were planning a coup." Naruto swallowed. "They loved the village to much to cause it any harm... and Itachi lives there... I spend most of my time off duty at the compound... you'd think we'd be able to tell if they had been planning something. Especially a coup."

Sarutobi sighed heavily, "I didn't want to believe it as well, Naruto-kun, but my ANBU's gave me evidence of it. I'm sorry that you four were the ones who had to carry out the mission." Glancing towards the teenager, Sarutobi lowered his head a bit, "Itachi-kun, I must apologize to you... for the weight I have to put on you. If there was another way, I would do it, but there isn't."

At those words, Naruto stiffened. Seeing how upset their friend was getting, Sai and Shin reached over and placed their hands on the younger's shoulder while Itachi interlaced their fingers, giving the slender digits a squeeze before turning his attention towards the Hokage with a bow, "I understand Hokage-sama. I'm ready to accept any mission you give me, including this one." The ebony haired male glanced at the blond briefly before returning his attention towards the Sandaime. "I will communicate, via letters, through Naruto and he will relate them to you."

Unpreceded as it may be, Sarutobi agreed to allow Itachi to send his reports to Naruto first, it was the lease he could do... and he knew Naruto needed this. "I'll give you a moment to say your goodbyes, after that you need to be out of the village and the fire country before anyone finds out what happened. I can only delay the other ANBU and Hunters for so long. As soon as word gets around about what happened... "

Sarutobi didn't have to continue, they knew the drill. He turned towards Sai and Shin first, knowing they would be the easiest, "I want the both of you... " He glanced between the two, "To watch yours, and each others, back while you're with Danzo. There's no telling just how far he can sink to get what he wants. I also need you two to keep an eye on Naruto as well. He's a trouble magnet after all." Sai and Shin smiled, nodding their heads while Naruto pouted, crossing his arms over his chest, trying and failing to look angry. "As for you Naruto... "

Uncrossing his arms, the blond focus his attention towards his bestfriend. Itachi smiled and reached a hand out, running his hand through the blond hair, "Itachi... "

"Watch out for Shin and Sai as well." Naruto nodded his head causing Itachi to smile, "And above all else, I'm placing my brothers protection in your hands. Can you protect the foolish brat for me?" The blond gave a tearful smile and nodded his head. "I'm going to miss you Naruto." Wrapping his arms around the younger boy, Itachi hugged him tighter when he felt the boy trembling against him, ignoring the wetness he could feel soaking through his shirt. "Take care of each other." As he pulled away from Naruto, he turned towards the Hokage, and slid his ANBU mask off his face and gently placed it on the desk. "Please watch over them for me, Hokage-sama. As well as Sasuke. I'm leaving them in your care now." After those words, Itachi vanished from the room.

Naruto crumbled to the floor, releasing all the feelings he had bundled up for the last two weeks. Shisui's death, the Uchiha clan's coup and Itachi's leaving... it was too much. Shin and Sai kneeled beside him, trying to offer whatever comfort they could. Glancing towards the Hokage, Shin asked if they could be dismissed. Not being able to deny them anything right now, Sarutobi nodded his head and watched solemnly as the three disappeared from the room. Bowing his head, the Sandaime felt nothing but grief and regret for the pain he'd bestowed upon four children, five if you included Itachi's younger brother. Raising his eyes, he stared at the picture of his successor, 'What would you have done, Minato?'

–-

_This is a rewrite of my rewrite._

_**X** _

_**x** _

_**X** _

_**x** _

_**ANBU Codename/ Monikers** _

_**Naruto: Hyou** : Panther_

_**Itachi: Karasu:** Crow_

_**Sai: Ryuu:** Dragon_

_**Shin: Tora:** Tiger_

_**Shisui: Washi:** Eagle_

_* Within the Bingo Book, they are each S ranked Shinobi's with a kill-on-sight order. No one knows who they are beneath the mask, not even by those within their own village, the only thing anyone knows about them is that they are deadly and have never failed a mission.*_


End file.
